shinobi_rebirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Heriti Raion
Heriti Raion Username: Lucariokun Age: 45 Kekki Genkai: the Raion clan KG increases the strength and speed of the user. the KG manifests a set of horns (the size is based on the user's strength and power), cat ears, and a tail (the length depends on the user's strength and power) Apperance: Jutsu: A punch to the ribs. if used correctly it can break the hit ribs No Nature: Raging bear the user feels the strength of a bear come into them. this jutsu increases strength and prevents stun for 2 rounds. No Nature: Rapid Fist technique the user does a rapid flurry of punches at the target. Increase user Tai offense for 2 rounds. Stuns target for 1 rounds. No Nature: Aura assault the user's aura comes from their body in a shape of an animal (the animal varies for each user) the animal attacks the target. Increase user strength for 2-5 rounds. Seal passive effects of target for 2-5 rounds. Stuns target for 1 rounds. No Nature: Fury of the White Tiger the user's aura increases their tajutsu offence for 2 rounds. the user becomes tiger like, getting on all 4's and attacking like a tiger would. their nails turn to claws and their k9's turn to fangs (Making both weapons).Chance to disable target for 1 round. the down side is it decreases the users strength for 2 rounds. Fire Style: Fire gut kick A kick infused with fire style chakra. Decrease target Tai defense for 1 rounds. Increase user strength for 1 rounds. Prevent target from fleeing for 1-3 rounds. Fire Style: Flare Punch A punch infused with fire chakra. Gives the target a small amount of residual damage for 3 rounds Fire Style: Fiery Combo a combination of punches and kicks infused with fire style chakra Deals damage based on your and your opponents stats. Increase user Tai offense for 2 rounds. Fire Style: Skyfall Cannonball An AOE attack. the user exhales a big ball of fire into the sky, it breaks into smaller balls, and rains down upon a 15 foot cube Fire Style: Double Dragon the user infuses their fist with fire chakra and punches the target. this prevents the target from fleeing for 1-3 rounds. Fire Style: Sun Arc the user exhales a ball of fire into the sky, the ball creates an arc, and rains down on the targets in an area of a 15 feet cube. Stuns target for 1 round Wind Style: Unbalancing blow the user either punches or kicks at their target and upon a hit the target is knocked down and their speed is reduced for 2 rounds. Wind Style: Cranial Abuse the user does a flurry of wind chakra infused kicks at their opponent. the wind style sends the power of the kicks towards the target's head. the attack can be done from 15 feet away. Wind Style: Razor Kick. the user does a kick at their opponent (No more than 15 feet away, but not closer than 5 feet) and it feels like a razor just hit their armor/skin. there will be a mark in the armor or skin. Wind Style: Whirling Kick Combo the user does a combination of wind chakra infused kicks at the target. the target can be no more than 15 feet away. the jutsu Increases the users speed for 1 round. Personal Info: Background: Personality: Family Members: Place of Birth: Affiliations: Village Rank: Classifications: Advancement data Graduation Ages: Genin: 12 Chunin: 15 Jounin: 21 Kage: Missions Completed: D-Rank: 235 C-Rank: 150 B-Rank 50 A- Rank 25 S-Rank 15 Chakra Natures Natures: Fire Wind Scotch Skills and Techniques Chakra level: advanced chakra control mastered handseal knowledge: immense intellengce level intermediate strength level immense speed level immsnse Skill Data ninjutsu 100% mastered space-time ninjutsu 12% mastered fuinjutsu 20% Mastered Genjutsu 0% mastered Taijutsu 100 % mastered Senjutsu: 100% mastered